Draco, My Lord
by Lil Monster Daddys
Summary: -Bonjour... [...] - Qu'avez-vous encore fais Potter Eh oui la malchance de Potter est de retour ! Mais est-ce vraiment de la malchance ? Drarry hpdm


_1 Juillet 1979_

/PDV Lily Evans

Il me soule ! Toujours à parler de Quidditch et Quidditch par si et Quidditch par là Enfin bref je me suis dans le nouveau salon de thé de Londres et James ne viendra jamais ici il déteste le thé.

\- **Que puis-je pour vous ?** Nous demande un des serveurs à moi et à mon voisin de table.

\- **Une thé aux fruits rouges avec une rondelle de citron à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît**. Dit-on en même temps.

Je le regarde puis lui temps la main.

- **Lily Evans**. Dis-je calmement.

 **\- Sebastian Michaelis pour vous servir**. Me répond-il avec un sourire charmeur.

/ 4 mois plus tard.

 **\- Sebastian... encore... s'i... s'il te plaît**...

 **\- Comme tu voudra ma douce Lily**.

Les coups de reins s'accélèrent et après quelque minute, Sebastian se vida dans une dernière poussée dans Lily

 **/ 31 Juillet 1980**

 **\- Félicitations !! C'est un garçon. Comment allez-vous l'appeler** ? Je me tourne vers Sebastian et celui-ci répond.

 **\- Harrison Sebastian Michaelis**.

\- **Bien**.

/ De nos jours. ( 29 Octobre 1995 )

Tout le monde pense que je déteste les potions pourtant ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est comme la cuisine et moi la cuisine j'adore ça. Je suis en ce moment devant la salle de classe de potion avec les autres Griffondor quand le professeur ouvre la porte en même temps que la sonnerie retenti.

- **Entrez et installez vous immédiatement. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparez de l'Amortentia. Les ingrédients se trouve devant vous. Vous avez 2 heures.**

Je m'installe devant mon plan de travail et commence la potion. Après une heure de travail, ma potion et toujours parfaite

" **Plouf** "

Oh non pas encore !...

" BOUM "

Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Tiens mon apparence est de retour à la normale ! Je dois surement m'être trouvé un maître si je ne ressemble plus à l'autre gringalet. Je regarde à droite, à gauche et là, j'aperçois un jeune homme au cheveux blond platine et au yeux gris acier froid. C'est lui ! C'est mon maître. Je m'approche de lui, le dos droit et m'agenouille.

\- **Bonjour My Lord que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui**? Lui demandais-je poliment.

\- **Professeur Snape nous avons un problème avec Potter !**

\- **Qu'avez-vous encore fais Potter ?**

Je regarde partout autour de moi et j'aperçois que tout le monde me regarde. Attend c'est à moi qu'il parle ?

\- **Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais mon nom n'est pas Potter.**

- **Bien qu'elle est votre nom alors ?**

 **\- Je me nomme Harrison Sebastian Michaelis monsieur.**

 **\- Bien monsieur Michaelis veuillez me suivre dans le bureau de directeur.**

 **\- Si My Lord me le permet alors je vous suivrez ! Je ne suis que ces ordres monsieur. My Lord puis-je y aller ?**

 **\- Attend tu parle de moi ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment My Lord qui d'autre d'aussi pur que vous pourrais-je servir ?**

 **\- Personne ! Il n'y a pas plus pur que moi ! Bien tu peux y aller.**

 **-Bien My Lord appelez moi et j'apparaîtrai. Bonne journée My Lord.**

Je me releva de ma place et suivi l'homme au cheveux noir brillant jusqu'à une gargouille

 **" Bonbon au lemon "**

La gargouille se décala sur le coté et laissa apparaitre un escalier. Après quelques marche une porte ce dressa devant nous. Le professeur toqua et attendit. Une fois l'autorisation donné, on entra dans le bureau.

 **\- Tch un phénix !** L'oiseau me regarda et melaissaun regard persan

 **\- Bonjour jeune gens que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? Nous demanda un vieux barbu.**

 **\- Monsieur Potter...**

 **\- Michaelis monsieur !**

 **\- Bien. Monsieur Michaelis était auparavant monsieur Potter mais je ne sais comment il se retrouve comme ça à dire qu'il s'appelle Harrison Sebastian Michaelis et à appeler monsieur Malefoy My Lord ! Déclara le professeur habillé de noir.**

\- **Ah... Je crois savoir... Lorsque Lily était enceinte elle est venue me voir pour me dire que James n'était pas le père me qu'il s'agissait d'un homme du nom de Sebastian Michaelis. Il s'agit d'un démon de rang supérieur ayant l'autorisation de descendre chercher des âmes sur Terre pour se nourrir.** Explica le plus vieux.

\- **Bien monsieur Michaelis il va vous falloir repasser sous le choixpeau !** Continua-t-il.

\- **Bien ce sera tout ?**

 **\- Oui vous pouvez sortir ! Continuez se Pourquoi vous êtes là.**

Je sorti du bureau et me dirigea vers la source de magie de mon maître. Une fois à côté de lui, je m'agenouilla.

\- **Que puis-je pour vous My Lord ?**

\- **Rien pour le moment ! Nous avons cours donc je te demande de me suivre et de m'aider en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Yes My Lord**.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le prochain cours de mon maître à savoir la métamorphose. Nous attendons quelque minute devant la pore de la classe puis la professeur nous fais entrer.

\- **Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui... monsieur que faites-vous ici ?**

 **\- Bonjour madame je suis le majordome du maître Draco Malefoy je suis là afin de l'assister dans ces moindre besoin. J'ai d'ailleurs un mot du directeur expliquant ma présence ici**. Je lui tend le mot et attend qu'elle le lise.

\- **Bien monsieur Michaelis veuillez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Je ne peux point sans l'ordre de mon maître !**

 **\- Viens t'asseoir Harrison.**

 **\- Bien My Lord**

 **\- Je disais donc. Repris la professeur. Nous allons voir aujourd'hui la théorie de l'animagus. Allez à la page 275 de votre manuelle et lisez le chapitre en silence.**

Le cours passa tranquillement jusqu'à que la professeur nous annonce quelle allez nous faire découvrir si nous avons une forme animagus. Elle nous lança à tous le sort puis nous annonça à mon maître, une certaine Hermione Granger et moi que nous avions un forme animagus. Draco un tigre blanc, Hermione Granger un aigle et moi une panthère.

\- **Bien le cours est fini ranger vos affaire.**

Tous le monde rangea ses affaires et on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

à suivre

Prologue : 1022 mots.

Salut tous le monde voici le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire !!! Enfin je suis de retour.

Enfin bref je fais cette petite note de départ pour vous dire quelques petits trucs

I : Je posterais tous les Mercredis si je manque à cette règle n'hésitez pas à me le rappelé.

II : Je cherche un correcteur car j'ai peur qu'il y ait quelques petites fautes que je n'ai pas vue. Pour les intéresser contacté moi en MP.

III : Et enfin je cherche quelqu'un de bon en montage pour me faire ma couverture. Pour les intéresser contacté moi en MP.

Voili Voilou j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.


End file.
